


Relations

by Toasty_Writes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: might have some medshot later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: My dumb fic where Medix is related to Shockwave





	Relations

Shockwave was a secretive mech. No one on the Nemesis knew much about him, save for Soundwave but the slim mech knew everything about everyone. Shockwave also kept mostly to his lab, rarely venturing out of it. No one entered, save for the rest of Decepticon high command and the medic, Knockout.

The one opticed mech was busy in his lab as usual. Normally he would be working on some experiment or the Predacon project he had been working on for years, normally, today was different. The one opticed mech made his way past the sleeping Predacon and to a small box. He lifted the lid to reveal a light grey lump with black lines. He picked it up and brought it to a table with tools on it. Setting it down, Shockwave began to mold it. It was hard to do, seeing how he only had one servo, but he managed to get it done. He took a step back to examine his work. The lump looked more like a baby Cybertronian, of course like all of them, it was a grey, blank slate, it would start developing features as it grew older and it would eventually pick out a color scheme as well. The purple mech knew that it would need a Spark, and seeing how the Well was dried up, there were none, but, Shockwave was a scientist and he had figured out how to create one. He carefully placed the artificial Spark into the chest. The babe whirled to life, its chest folding over the Spark. It moved it's arms and legs, trying to get used to them. Shockwave gently picked up the babe, taking it to a small pod that was hidden from view. The babe made noises, getting it's voice box to work. Shockwave placed the babe into the pod and closed the lid. It quickly quieted down as it entered stasis. The purple mech took one last look at the babe before taking the pod and sending it out.

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb fic where Medix is related to Shockwave


End file.
